Ticking Time Bomb
by KizunaCho
Summary: Rei, a normal highschool student, loves to read and write fanfiction; before she can finish her story that she made, she must finish one of her own. Who would of thought a normal looking ring could bring her in a place like this! GokuderaXOC R&R!
1. Starting Point

Starting Song: Access Doubt and Trust.

Mood: Happy

Chapter Started: August 15th 2009; 4:35pm

Chapter Finished: August 15th 2009; 5:50pm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Dear Diary,

You know, it usually me writing these silly love stories. Pairing up characters, making them go through love/hate obstacles. Having more then two people go after one, and them fighting it out. It's not just me, other girls do it too, and I'm not the only one who writes fan fiction. I mean, who doesn't want to be part of an anime? I mean, come on! The things they do is amazing, fourteen year old kids holding deadly weapons and fighting with much older people; in the end they come out just fine. How about two hot guys fighting over one girl? How likely is that to happen in real life? Maybe I'm just being a bit too odd; I already know that, those kinds of things will never happen to me. I might as well keep writing my fan fiction; trying to make my fantasies become real on paper, you never know, maybe in a few hundred years they'll come up with a machine that you can create and watch your story come alive. Too bad I'll be dead by then. :P

Love,

Me :)

* * *

Rei sighed as she shut her diary and set it aside on her bedside table. Getting up she walked towards her computer and sat on the chair near by it. Quickly typing out the web address on the address bar she scrolled down checking which authors updated their stories, grunting slightly she went to her account and checked if she had received any reviews on her stories, _None, once again…_ she rubbed her nose slightly before pushing up her glasses.

"Man!" Rei pushed away from her computer, her chair rolling towards her bed, "This sucks! No one reads ANY of my stories!" sighing she turned around in her chair and flopped onto her bed, slowly inching towards her pillows. Grabbing her favourite orange pillow she squeezed it tightly before yawning, "Sleepy, school tomorrow…" with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, playing out her ideas of her stories out in her head.

**&&.**

Morning came and Rei was rudely awakened by her little sister. "Reii! Mom says if you don't get down in five minutes she's not going to give you you're allowance for this week!" Mina ran into her room and yelled, then slammed the door shut. Rei peeked out of her blanket and stared at the clock on her table, the numbers read; 7:45AM.

_Crap!_ Rei shot out of bed ran into her closet grabbing her school uniform and quickly doing her daily routines for the morning. Nearly tripping down the stairs she ran towards the kitchen and grabbed her lunch that was waiting for her on the kitchen counter, her mom made a 'tsk' noise with her tongue then mumbling about how she was going to be late, and that it was her responsibility to wake up for school; then continued to wash the dishes. Rei snorted and shoved her lunch into her backpack and zipped it shut, she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. Her mom waved her off and told her to have a good say at school and not to forget to pick up her sister. Rei jogged to the front door and swiftly slipped on her shoes; before closing the door she yelled a goodbye to her mom. Mina stood outside wearing her roller blades and helmet, waiting patiently for her older sister to put on her helmet. Placing her helmet on her head Rei buckled up the straps and tossed her bag in the small crate that was placed on the back of her bike. Mina watched her sister get on the bike and started after her once she started riding it.

Mina smiled as she glided next to her sister, loving the feeling of the wind on her face; Rei on the other hand was biking madly besides her trying to go faster. Once the reached Mina's school Rei patted her on the head and zoomed past her and headed off to her school. She reached her school and saw her friends waiting near the entrance, waving to her; Rei biked past them towards the nearest bike parking lot [1] to lock her bike up. She got off her bike and securely locked her bike and took her helmet off, placing it into her bag.

"Rei!" Rei looked up and saw her friends jogging towards her, smiling she grabbed her bag out of the small crate and slung it over her shoulder; walking towards them.

"Hi guys." Rei nodded to the two of them.

"You made it just in time! The bell hasn't rung yet!" Kira chatted happily while clapping her hands together; her blonde hair bouncing slightly.

May nodded besides her, she smiled quietly at Rei who returned it with a big grin. "Sure am lucky huh?" May nodded once again, Kira grabbed one of Rei's and May's hand and dragged them towards the school doors.

"Let get to homeroom quickly! You know hot Mr. Keel gets when he's angry!" the two allowed them to be dragged off to their classroom by Kira.

* * *

Rei tapped her pencil against the desk while sighing quietly, third period was always boring, Science, she hated Science. She absentmindedly doodled on her notes, drawing out her characters for her stories. A small smile came to her lips.

"Rei!"

Rei's head snapped up, her eyes met the eyes of a very angry teacher, "Y-yes Mr. Keel?" Mr. Keel snorted and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like to answer the question I have been asking the class?" Rei stared at him blankly before blinking.

"Ah- What question would that be, sir?" Mr. Keel crinkled her nose then letting out a loud snort, he reached into his t-shirt pocket and took out a pink slip, and took the pen that was resting between his ears and wrote down some messy words.

"Detention, Rei." He handed her the pink slip which she took slowly, "Maybe next time you will listen to what I'm saying in class." Snorting one last time he walked up the aisle and towards the whiteboard. Rei stared at the small piece of paper in her hand, before sighing and sinking into her seat, ignoring the giggles and snickering from her classmates.

**&&.**

"Detention!" Kira crossed her arms and stared at Rei with a hard look, "What is this, the third time- no fourth?!" May mumbled out a small 'fourth time' then stared back at the ground. Rei opened her chocolate bar lazily, and then took a bite out of it, staring at Kira. "It always with Mr. Keel! Why can't you pay attention?!" Rei stared at Kira's mouth open and close, tuning her out. An idea popped in her head for her story, she took another bite from her chocolate bar and grinned to herself.

Kira frowned upon seeing her friend grin, "This is not funny Rei!" Rei blinked then directed her attention to her rambling friend, "You're right Kira!" Kira took a small step back recoiling on what her friend said to her, May looked up from the ground and looked at her friend confused.

"It's perfect!" Kira's arm shot out in attempt to grab Rei, but Rei slipped past her and ran towards her locker, throwing her textbooks into her locker and running out to where her bike was. When the got out the door, the school bell rang signalling that school was over. Hopping on her bike she started off to Mina's school so that she could pick her up.

**&&.**

Rei typed on her keyboard furiously, and then paused; re-reading what she just wrote. _This is perfect! I can't believe that I didn't come up with this sooner!_ After two hours Rei posted the latest chapter on her account and smiled. _Thank gosh tomorrows Saturday…_ she walked towards her bed flopping down onto it, she grabbed her Diary getting ready to write in it but paused.

"What's this…?" Rei mumbled quietly, she placed her diary down and picked up the object that was lying besides it. She held the small object in her hand and stared at it, _this isn't mine, maybe Mina's? Moms? _She took the small silver ring by her fingers and held it up in the air, _it's really pretty…._ Rei brought the silver ring down and slipped it on one of her fingers. "Ah! It fits perfectly!" she examined her hand with the ring on it, "Hm?" she brought it close to her eyes and saw that in the middle of the ring the was a small crown. "Wao, so detailed." She let out a loud yawn then snuggled into her bed, throwing the blankets over her; closing her eyes she quickly fell into a deep slumber. Unfortunately for her she failed to notice the light the ring was giving off.

* * *

Ending Song: Ano Hi Kara By. Tenko (Law Of Ueki)

[1] – Lol! I don't know what their called, so parking lot for bikes it is: P

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I know its kinda random :/ I didn't want to introduce the other characters yet!

Please Review! It will help me update faster :)

-KizunaCho


	2. On The Way

Starting Song: Sorairo – Shoko Nakagawa

Mood: Bored

Chapter Started: September 25th 2009; 8:26 pm

Chapter Finished: September 25th 2009; 10:15 pm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Words that are underlined are in Japanese

**Words that are bold are in Italian**

Words that are normal are in English

**

* * *

**

Rei usually woke up at the sound of her little sister calling her, but today was different, there was no little annoying voice near her ear. Rei turned and flipped on her bed, unaware of the change in her surroundings. Snorting awake she sat up on her bed and stared at the room around her, her usually blue walls were painted white, _weird… when did I paint my walls?_ Blinking she stood glanced around her 'room' _this looks nothing like my room… _She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door, opening she stuck her head out to check if everything was safe, she looked down the hall, _hall? When did my house have a hallway?_ She stepped out of the room and wandered down the unknown hallway, she found the kitchen, bathroom and laundry room; _Okay this is weirding me out where is everyone?_!

"Mom? Mina? Dad? Anybody home?" walking to a nearby window she glanced out and saw the sidewalk outside, she looked at the signs they were written in some weird lines, _what the heck? I can't read that… it all lines and squiggles! Where am I? _Rei walked into the living room and glanced around, the room was simple furnished, like someone had just moved in. Rei walked towards a nearby couch and sat down, silently placing her hands in her lap. _No ones here… I'm all alone; in this house; it's defiantly not mine… I don't think I'm 'home' _She stared blankly at her hands in her lap, her thoughts swirling in her mind, she was feeling confused and scared. "What am I going to do…" she sniffed slightly, "What am I going to do!!" she threw her arms up and started bawling, "What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?" she cupped her face in her hands and cried harder. _I'm all alone! I don't know what to do! _Rei rubbed her red puffy eyes, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face, _what- what's going on?! –Ow!_ She took her hands away from her face and stared at her hands wondering what had scratched her face. "Ring… The ring…" she plopped down onto the couch and stared at her extended hand, looking at the ring. The room was filled with silence, for a full five minutes Rei stared at the ring, her mind blank; and not noticing the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Reborn!" a high cry of help erupted from the Sawada house, the sound of pots and pans' crashing on the ground was heard and was followed by a loud 'Hiiii!'

Tsuna sat on the floor of the kitchen covered in eggs and rice, his face clearly not please of what was on him. Reborn hopped from the table towards Tsuna, "Tsuna, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful when handling food." Tsuna glared at Reborn, "But it was your fault I fell- Argh!" Tsuna's face met the wall next to him; Reborn smirked and jumped back onto the table. Tsuna slowly stood up and rubbed his sore face, and stared towards his room to get cleaned up before heading to school.

Tsuna opened his bedroom door and quickly took out a fresh new pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom changing and washing his face. He went downstairs and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for him as usual, he greeted them and shouted a good bye to him mom. The three of them started towards the school chatting about random things.

"Hey Tsuna, did you know someone moved into the old Wakaji's place?" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a grin and looked towards him.

"Really? I didn't know that, I didn't see any moving vans this week though…"

"Maybe they were moving while everyone was sleeping!"

Gokudera let out a small growl, "Don't be stupid! Why would someone move in during the night, unless they were trying to hide something?" Gokudera paused, "Tenth! I don't want you going near there! I have a bad feeling about that place!" Tsuna sighed and sweat dropped. _Didn't notice someone moving in… maybe a new couple?_ Yamamoto glanced at his friend curiously, and smiled.

"Let's go say hi to them! And welcome them to the neighbourhood!"

"What! Are you crazy!? Didn't you hear what I just say?" Gokudera glared at the baseball fanatic and snorted, "The Tenth isn't stupid enough to go near there, right?"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe we should go check it out… after school I mean." Gokudera gave Tsuna a blank look but then looked away from him, "What ever you say Tenth!" Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera on the back which her turned around and swatted his hand away. Once they reached Namimori they rushed towards their homeroom and got ready for their classes. As they day went by, Tsuna's mind always wondered off to the old Wakaji's house, they had moved out last three years ago and no one had bothered buying the house; why would someone randomly move in? Also, why didn't he see any moving band during the week; was Gokudera right? Were they hiding something? Once school had ended the trio walked off towards the Wakaji's. Yamamoto volunteered on knocking on the door; he was curious and wanted to know who had moved in. Rapping on the door twice the trio waited for someone to answer. Yamamoto knocked again, still not answer.

"Do you think their home?" Tsuna questioned, adjusting his grip on his bag. Yamamoto shrugged and knocked again. Gokudera stood behind Tsuna, rolling his eyes, they probably weren't home and were still working; he let out a breath of smoke and flicked off the small bud of his cigarette before putting it back to his lips.

* * *

Rei sat in front of the TV flicking to random channels, she had woke up into a completely empty house, and had a mental breakdown for about 45 minutes, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and rubbing her eyes so much. She figured out that she was in Japan, she couldn't read or understand Japanese; let alone speak the language. She figured that if she watched some Japanese TV the language would eventually rub on to her, well she thought wrong. For the whole day Rei sat in front of the TV, her face blank; one of her hands were always playing with the ring that was on her finger, she had tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge. She had taken a shower and ate, surprised that the fridge was fully stocked and that she had clothes.

_What am I going to do…? How am I supposed to get back home? How can I ask people for help if I don't know how to speak or understand Japanese!_ Rei flicked off the TV and walked to the kitchen, her stomach growling and demanding it to be fed. She glanced at a nearby clock it was almost four, grabbing a pot she filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Waiting for the water to boil she opened the pantry and grabbed an instant ramen cup. She sat at the table eating her noodles silently, _maybe I should go take some Japanese classes… but that's so stupid! Why would a Japanese person want to learn Japanese if they live in Japan! _She frowned while slurping up some noodles, _maybe I can get a home tutor… but do I have money? _Rei glanced down at the empty bowl in front of her and sighed, _what happens if I run out of food? Do I have money to buy more? How can I even afford to pay for this house? How bout all the bills?!_ Standing up she walked to the garbage and dumped the empty ramen bowl. _First things first… I need to learn Japanese… and fast… do they understand English? How about Italian? I'm so stupid! Why did I take Italian classes at school instead of Japanese!_ Rei groaned and slowly made her way back to the living room; halfway there she heard a knock on her door. _Crap… Who can that be? Do I know someone in Japan? I think not._ She stared at the door and heard another knock, _maybe it's a sales man and he'll go away if I don't answer._ Another nock was heard, Rei sighed and took in a deep breath, _Okay, if I answer the door what do I say? Hello? No! I have to say something Japanese! Damnit! What's a Japanese word!_ She walked towards the door and unlocked the locks and opened the door. She saw thee boys standing in front of her door way, the tallest one smiled at her and said something that's she couldn't understand.

* * *

"I don't think their home Yamamoto; maybe we can come back another time-"

_Click._

Tsuna stopped and turned back at the door, Yamamoto gave him a smile, once the door opened they saw a girl around their age, Yamamoto smiled at her and greeted her.

"**Hey! Welcome to the neighbourhood!"** the girl stared at Yamamoto and blinked; she tilted her head then scrunched her face like she was thinking of something. Tsuna smiled politely at her, **"Um… My name is Sawada Tsuna, I live a block away from you; sorry for bothering you, we were just wondering who moved into the Wakaji's old place."** The girl looked at me and gave me a confused look; they opened her mouth to say something.

"Uhh… do you speak English?" Rei mentally slapped herself, _So much for Japanese!_ The two boys who talked gave her a puzzled look and shook their head. _Damnit! Just my luck!_

"Ciaosu!"

"Reborn!"

"Yo Kid!"

"Reborn-San!"

Rei jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of a small child who popped out of one of her bushes. _What the hell!_ She stared at the shortest boy who started freaking out and telling the small kid off, while the others watched intently. The small child jumped on the tallest guys shoulder and stared at her. _How the hell can that kid jump so high!? Japanese people are weird…_ She stared at the small kid, she noticed that he was wearing a suit and a fedora, was that a lizard on his hat? _I never knew they made such small suits…_

"Umm... Hi?" Rei asked meekly, feeling awkward she scratched her arm.

"Ciaosu." Rei blinked, expecting to hear some weird Japanese words but complexly understood what her said,_ he's…he's talking Italian! _Rei's eyes lit up, a small flicker of hope came into her eyes.

"You speak Italian?! Gosh, you don't know how relived I am!" Rei let out a big breath and sighed happily. Reborn tilted his head, "Maybe we should talk inside." Rei nodded, completely forgetting that she was letting in four strangers into her house, _but what the hell! The small kid can speak Italian!_ She led them to the living room, the three sat down across from her glancing around the room. The little kid sat on the small coffee table examining her.

"So can you speak any other language besides Italian?"

Rei nodded, "Yes, I am speak English…but that's about it…" Reborn crossed his arms and stared at her hands that were folded on her lap; a small shine caught his attention.

"Why are you in Japan if you don't know how to speak Japanese?" Rei's eyes blinked then became clouded, "I don't know how I got here…" Reborn stared at the ring that was on her finger then looked back up at her.

"I will teach you Japanese."

Rei's eyes widened, "R-really?!" Reborn nodded, Rei smiled but then frowned, "But… how will I pay you… I'm not sure if I have money, I might have to get a job." 

"No problem, you can replay me later, the important thing is to learn Japanese so you can understand better while you are staying here." Rei nodded and thanked him.

"My name is Rei, Rei (Italian: Dream)" Reborn nodded at her, "You can call me Reborn." Reborn hopped off the table and walked towards Tsuna and the others, "Your lessons being tomorrow, make sure you are prepared." He said something in Japanese and the trio stood up and walked towards the door. Rei followed them and watched them leave.

After a few hours Rei walked to her room and changed into pyjamas she found in one of the drawers, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face, she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up, she stared at the ring that as still on her finger and gave it a sad smile, _I promise I'll come back mom…dad…Mina…I miss you guys…_

_

* * *

_

Ending Song: Itsumo Issho – Aqua Timez

Ugh… I really didn't like this chapter, but I didn't know what to do with it… It's kind of like a filler, I think I jumped a bit, I know it doesn't make sense now but don't worry it will in the later chapters; I just wanted to introduce Tsuna and reborn to Rei. The next chapter will be out soon? Hopefully?

Okay then, until then! Ciao!

Reviews! They make me happy!!

-KizunaCho


	3. First Step

**Starting Song: Deutschland**

Mood: Twitchy

Chapter Started: July 1st 2010; 1:42pm

Chapter Finished: August 3rd 2010; 4:22pm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**

* * *

**

Rei woke up early in the morning, walking around the empty house slowly getting really for Reborn to come over and help her learn Japanese. Around 1:30pm Reborn arrived at her front door, he taught her for five hours then left saying that he would be back tomorrow. Rei woke up, repeating the same routine every day. Getting ready then studying; three months had passed since she came into this 'world' and she was gradually learning how to speak and read Japanese.

Reborn closed the text book that was in his hands and nodded. "Very good Rei, your progress has been very good over the past months. Rei stopped writing in her notebook and glanced at Reborn who was smiling at her.

"Thank you Reborn-sensei." She bowed her head and smiled. Reborn nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I would like to start a different kind of tutoring that I also provide…"

Rei blinked and tilted her head to the side, "different tutoring?"

Reborn smirked and pulled the tip of his fedora down, "Hai, different."

&&.

Tsuna let out a loud groan and glanced towards the sky, Reborn said that he was going to be home late today, and to eat dinner without him. _I wonder what that crazy baby is up to…_

Gokudera glanced at his boss worriedly, "Tenth, are you feeling okay?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and laughed nervously, shaking his head.

"N-no! I am! I mean, I'm fine; nothing is wrong!" Tsuna gave his 'right hand man' a reassuring look and nodded to him. Gokudera studied his bosses' face for a few more seconds before concluding that he was fine. Yamamoto laughed and started talking about how the test that they had today was hard, with Gokudera countering 'it's only hard for idiots' Which made Tsuna pale and hand his head down in shame, making Gokudera comfort his boss.

The three boys walked into Yamamoto's sushi shop and sat down to eat dinner, the three of them talking casually with Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto every five minutes, which Yamamoto replied with a carefree laugh. Tsuna smiled and chewed his food quietly watching his two friends 'talk' His thoughts wandered off to the girl that they had met yesterday, and what language she was speaking, and what her and Reborn were talking about. _Maybe Reborn is trying to make her into some super killer ninja assassin!_ Tsuna paled and choked on the food he was chewing on.

"Tenth!" Gokudera quickly handed Tsuna a napkin and patted his back none to gently, "Don't die on me Tenth!" Yamamoto laughed and ate another piece of sushi.

"Don't just sit there and eat! Help the Tenth!" Gokudera scowled at the baseball player who laughed and nodded, quickly pouring Tsuna a glass of water.

Tsuna drank the water, and sighed, nodding to Yamamoto in thanks, which made Gokudera frown. The rest of the meal continued in silence, when the boys were done Gokudera and Tsuna paid for their share then said their goodbyes to Yamamoto.

On the way home Tsuna told Gokudera that he could walk home by himself, but Gokudera insisted that he would walk him home to make sure that nothing bad will happen to him. Tsuna didn't say anything but nodded reluctantly and let Gokudera walk him home. Once they got to the front door Gokudera bowed to him and said that he would see him in the morning. Tsuna sighed and took out the keys to his house and opened the door.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lambo, stop!"

"NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!

_BOOM BOOM_

"Danger! Gyouza-ken! Ha!"

"Gyack!"

"Gotta stay calm… I CAN'T!" _BOOM_

Tsuna stood in front of the opened door and watched the scene unfold in front of him, the when the cloud of pink smoke died down he saw TYL! Lambo sitting on the floor casually. Nana poked her head from the kitchen room and smiled.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna's left eye twitched, he dropped his school bag on the floor and held his head in his hands. _WHY ME!_

_&&._

Rei fell to her knees and panted loudly, she clutched her right shoulder tightly, and she peeked through the locks of her now messy hair to see Reborn standing in front of her, pointing the gun in front of her. _T-this kid is crazy!_

"Is that all you have," he repositioned the gun making it click, "Rei Sognare?" Reborn pulled the trigger of his green gun and shot at Rei.

**BANG**

Reborn smirked and changed Leon back into his Lizard form. Rei coughed and rubbed her nose slightly, she stood behind Reborn grinning.

"I…can do better than that…" she flopped onto the ground and let out a loud sigh, "Or can I?" Rei lay on the floor of her room and stared at the ceiling, _I'm so tired…_ She saw Reborn appear besides her and look down at her.

"Shall we continue your Japanese class tomorrow?"

Rei laughed and smiled, "Same time?"

"Same time."

Letting out another loud sigh Rei nodded slowly, "Alright then." Reborn let out a small grunt letting her know that he was pleased then turned to leave.

"Be prepared Rei Sognare."

Rei lay on the floor of her bed room for a good thirty minutes when Reborn left before standing up and taking a shower. After her shower she made dinner and worked on her Japanese homework assigned by Reborn then went to sleep, prepared for another 'Japanese Lesson'.

&&.

Tsuna woke up to the sound of Lambo crying and I-pin scolding him. He got out of his slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. He went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera sitting at the table eating; he was greeted by an enthusiastic Gokudera and happy Yamamoto. Reborn sat at the table eating quietly.

"U-uh, good morning Reborn?"

"Ciaosu." Tsuna gave him a small smiled before pulling out a chair and taking a seat to eat breakfast.

Yamamoto glanced at Reborn casually and smiled, "So how is that girl that is living in the Wakaji's old place, what was her name, Shay was it?" Gokudera snorted and sent Yamamoto an 'are you stupid look'

"Her name is Fei, idiot!"

Tsuna laughed, "I thought it was Kei?"

"It's Rei."

The three boys paused from eating and turned their heads to who was speaking. Rei stood at the entrance of the kitchen and leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Ohayou, Rei."

"Ciao, Reborn-sensei." She paused and nodded to Nana, "Mama" Nana nodded to her and ushered her to take a seat, and Rei laughed slightly and declined her offer.

"Thank you Mama, but I have to be going soon," she bowed and turned to Reborn, "Sensei, shouldn't we get going?" Reborn pushed the bowl in front of him signalling that he was done; he thanked Nana and got up from his seat, walking towards Rei and jumping on her shoulder.

"Tsuna." Tsuna twitched and glanced at Reborn, "Yes?"

Reborn smirked and pointed towards the clock, "Don't be late for school." Tsuna glanced at the clock and let out a small yelp.

"It's that late already!" he grabbed his things quickly and slipped his shoes on, Yamamoto and Gokudera following him, "Hibari-san is going to kill us!" Nana and Rei watched Tsuna and the others run out the door, Nana sighed softly before collecting the dishes that were left over from breakfast. She glanced at the baby that was sitting on her shoulder and gave him a small nod. Reborn smirked and gave her a light pat on the side of her head.

"We better get going too Rei, we have to sign you up for school now, don't we?" nodding her head again she bit Nana and the kids good bye before leaving the Sawada house**.**

&&.

Tsuna sighed nervously while taking his books out and putting them on top of his desk, Hibari had caught them, and they were lucky enough to pass with a few bruises. Tsuna touched his forehead lightly before wincing. Hibari had got him good, it was partially his fault for getting himself hurt, he was too busy being scared to see the small stairway in front of him and he just happened to trip and fall, on his face. He glanced at his friends who were writing down some notes while the teacher was speaking, they had gotten it worse than him, but they told him it was fine. School carried on, lunch time came fast, and then the end of school followed after. The three boys decided to visit the park before they would head home.

"Haha! Hey look, isn't that the little kid from your house and Hay?" Yamamoto laughed and pointed towards the small soccer field. Tsuna glanced and saw Reborn and Rei; _I wonder what those two are doing…_

Gokudera snorted and turned his head away from the two, it wasn't his business if it didn't involve the Tenth!

**BOOM!**

"Wh-what the?" Tsuna stared at where Rei used to stand, a crater the size of a small car was left in her place. Worried he rushed down and ran towards Reborn. "R-Reborn! What the heck did you do to her?" Reborn didn't look at him but pointed his gun at him.

"It would be best to stay off the battle field if you value your life… Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna 'Hii-ed' and slowly backed away from the baby hit man, but stumbled and fell on his bottom when something passed him. "Aiyeh!"

"Tenth" Gokudera rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was okay, Yamamoto jogged down to them and stood silently watching the scene that was about to unfold in front of them.

"HA!" Three ball like figures sped towards Reborn who jumped out of the way quickly. More things started to shoot towards Reborn who was dodging them with ease.

"You're too slow." Reborn loaded his gun and shot two bullets to his right.

**Boom Boom**

"Agh!"

Tsuna followed the direction of the bullets and saw that Reborn had shot at the tree that was to his right. He heard a howl of pain/surprise and saw some leafs fall to the ground, followed by a body.

"Hiii!" A-a body fell from the tree!" He stared at the motionless body that was laying on the ground. _He killed someone! Out in the open! How is he going to cover this? Wait… he's going to pin this on me! And the cops are going to throw me in jail! No! I'm too young to go to jail I haven't even told Kyoko-chan that I liked her!_

"Haha! Look it's that girl… May!" Gokudera snorted and muttered 'that's not her name'

Tsuna let out a small yelp and studied the girl who was on the ground, "I-it is her! It's Kay!"

Reborn smirked and changed his gun back into Leon. Rei grunted and slowly lifted herself up from the ground.

"For the last time… My name is REI!"

* * *

**Ending song: Blue Bird By: Ikimonogakari**

Hey sorry for the long wait! Haha, if you saw when I stared this chapter it took a while, haha! It took me a while to get my buss going for this story!

Reviews make me happy and motivate me! (They get me to get the next chapter out faster ;)

Until next time!

Ciao~

KizunaCho


End file.
